


Wii Get Slobby

by EyeBeast



Category: Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: BBW, Burping, Farting, Fat - Freeform, Weight Gain, slob, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: Eager to get into the next fitness craze, Hilianna picks up the latest Wii Fit game, not realizing that a glitch in the code has the game set to give both her and Wii Fit trainer a different kind of training regimen.
Kudos: 17





	Wii Get Slobby

“What do you mean it’s not for sale?” Hiliana asked, her fingers digging into the front counter, her ponytail of black hair being pushed onto her tanned shoulder by the sudden movement.

The clerk at the counter stood motionless in front of her piercing eyes, sweat dripping down his greasy skin. Hiliana’s outburst, made the small group of people in the game store even more aware of how out of place she was. With a pair of short shorts and black tank top, she was more prepared for an afternoon jog than a night in playing video games. However, considering the large sign on the front door advertising the newest Wii Fit game, it didn’t take a genius to figure out why someone like her would be drawn here.

“L-like I said mam,” the clerk finally, spoke up, his voice cracking as he tried to keep calm, “I can’t sell the game to you.”

“Why the hell not?” Hiliana spit back, causing the crowd to slowly, file out of the store, less they get caught in her rage.

“T-the game has been recalled due to a programming error. If you would like, I can offer you a different game. “

“I don’t want another damn game. I want the one I pre-ordered months ago!”

“Mam, I just told you that- “

“This is ridiculous,” she said, slamming her fist on the counter, inadvertently, knocking game cases off the shelves. “So what if there’s a programming error, if they sent it to the store, then it should be fine.”

“T-that doesn’t exactly-“

“Let me make this simple for you,” Hiliana said, with a deceptively, soft voice. “I’m going to give you the money and you’re going to give it to me. Otherwise, we’ll have to get management involved. Either way, I’m not leaving here without that game.”

Shifting his eyes back and forth, the clerk considered his options, neither one resulting in a good outcome. In a hurry to get the angry woman out of the store, he submitted to her request, reaching below the counter for the solitary, copy of Wii Get Fit, a 3-foot, white box. Ignoring the large, DO NOT SELL sticker on the front, he pocketed the handful of money from Hiliana and handed her the game.

“Thank you,” Hiliana said, walking towards the door with her prize.

“Come again miss,” the clerk replied as she walked out of the store, sincerely, hoping she wouldn’t.

Returning to her apartment, Hiliana wasted no time ripping open the game box and getting everything set up. Thankfully, the setup wasn’t too difficult, the game consisting of its own console that hooked directly to the TV. What wasn’t simple, was the plethora of accessories that came with it. Four wireless cameras had to be hooked up around the living room, each one with added sound and even smell readers to further increase the price tag. Adding to this, was a finger-based vitality sensor that sampled her blood, to monitor her cholesterol levels, heartrate, and other tidbits of information about her body. The final piece of the puzzle, was the balance board that sat in the center of the madness, with ample room around it for Hiliana to exercise.

Powering on the game, Hiliana stepped onto the balance board to greet the friendly title screen. With the included remote, she navigated the menus until she reached the trainer selection page. She chose the base female Wii fit trainer, a woman with albino skin, a blue top, black yoga pants, and a mid-length, grey ponytail.

“Hello,” the trainer said, greeting Hiliana with a polite bow. “Welcome to Wii Get Fit, the perfect game for a perfect body. To begin, please remain still on the balance board, so that I may change my body to better match yours.”

With a smirk, Hiliana watched as her trainer’s body morphed to reflect her own. The already fit game character, became even thinner, gaining an extra set of abs around her mid-section and adding a bit more muscle to her pale arms. The fit body that the trainer flaunted was the result of Hiliana’s life long obsession with health. While, she appreciated her body, it was merely a side product of her pursuit of a long healthy life. However, it was hard to see that, as she admired her mirrored body on the in-game avatar.

“Now connect your finger to the vitality sensor to receive a detailed health plan.”

As instructed, Hiliana inserted her finger into the chunk of plastic that looked like a wide, clothespin. The sensor gave a slight pinch of her finger, and immediately, data scrolled across the screen. From cholesterol, to blood pressure, and even her own personal health history, it all flew by in bold letters, impressing Hiliana enough to make her sure the game was a worthy investment. With a grand flourish, the other numbers were pushed to the side, to make way for the number 115, written in gold letters to demonstrate Hiliana’s weight.

“That’s an excellent start,” the trainer said, clapping her hands together. “From your data, we have created the perfect plan for you. Before we can begin the exercising, you’re going to need a good meal beforehand. Nutrition is very important for a workout and so the game will be locked until you have consumed an adequate amount of calories.”

Leaving the game running, Hiliana stepped into her kitchen and rummaged through her fridge to find something to eat. Already having eaten a light lunch, before going to the game store, she settled on a small salad of kale, with only a few drops of dressing. The salad did the job of making her feel full, her body having grown used to small meals powering it for quite some time. Returning to the living room, Hiliana stepped onto the balance board and once again clamped the sensor on her finger.

“Error,” the trainer said, shaking her head back and forth. “Before we can begin training, you must have the proper nutrition.”

“What do you mean by that?” Hiliana asked, as if the woman would answer back.

Picking up the remote, Hiliana pressed the help button, to look at a list of recommended foods. Her jaw dropped as she read through it, most of the list consisting of high calorie food that was stuffed with fat, sugar, grease, or all of the above. Confused, Hiliana re-inserted her finger into the sensor, only to keep receiving the same error message.

Having gone through enough trouble just to get the game, Hiliana wasn’t going to give up on it so easily. Pulling out her phone, she looked for the closest pizza place she could find, and within half an hour, she was carrying in two pizza boxes, alongside a bottle of soda. Sitting down on her couch with the boxes balanced on the coffee table, she had to ask herself what she was doing. When she called up the pizza place looking for something cheap, all they had on hand were two, large, meat lovers pizzas that someone had cancelled. Popping open the top box, the heavy smell of greasy pepperoni, sausage, ham, and bacon wafted into her nose, further making her question her trainer’s advice.

Sliding a piece of the greasy pizza onto a plate, Hiliana locked eye with the digital woman waiting for her to take a bite. Slowly, Hiliana ate the pizza, unable to enjoy it as she felt the cheese stick to her throat as it slid into her stomach. Over the course of fifteen minutes, she slowly nibbled away at the slice, helping to wash it down with a small glass of cola. Wiping the last few crumbs off her fingers with a napkin, Hiliana once again, clamped the sensor on only to hear the same error message. Opening up the box again, Hiliana grabbed another slice, eating it in half the time, and re-inserting her finger to be greeted with the same pleasant voice saying she still hadn’t consumed enough calories.

For an hour, Hiliana got into a rhythm of eating another slice of pizza and checking the sensor to see if the game would let her play yet. By the time, Hiliana had emptied the first box, she could feel her belly bloating underneath her shirt, but even then it wasn’t enough calories to satisfy her trainer. At the end of her wits, Hiliana practically, tore off the top of the second box and started shoving slices down her throat, not caring how painfully, full she felt. Dropping the last piece of crust into her mouth, Hiliana forced it down with what remained of the soda, holding the bottle to her mouth and not breathing until it was all gone.

Feeling like she could burst at any moment, Hiliana pushed aside the empty boxes and attempted to get up from the couch. Every step she took towards the board was a war of attrition, gravity trying its best to bring her bloated belly back down to the ground. Stepping onto the board, Hiliana stuck her grease-soaked finger into the sensor and waited.

After a few moments, Hiliana noticed that her trainer was starting to expand around her mid-section, making a twin of Hiliana’s own food baby. Confused, Hiliana looked to one of the many cameras around the room, just then remembering the game’s major feature. “Good job,” the trainer said, clapping her hands together, and bowing with her distended gut. “Now that you’ve had a good meal, we can start your exercise with a bit of yoga.”

“FinalBWOOOOOOOORRRP,” Hiliana belched, the burp relieving some of the pressure.

“With your hands stretched outwards, bend forward as far as you can,” the trainer said, mimicking the movement.

Ready to get the actual exercise portion of her exercise game started, Hiliana did as she was told, the tip of her nose pressing against her stomach, as she leaned forward. Holding that pose as the timer counted down, Hiliana heard her belly groaning and churning her greasy meal around, trying its best to hold it in. With the sound of a bell, Hiliana was released from her stance, just as she heard something bubbling in her lower intestines.

“For the next pose, please kneel down on the balance board. Then, press your hands against the floor as you raise your rear into the air.”

Sloshing around her belly, Hiliana did as was told, leaning forward and pressing her stomach against the floor. Straining to keep herself up, Hiliana felt something rising up along with her rear. A small puff of gas, was pushed off out her butt, bringing with it a small squeak. Moments later, Hiliana heard another small fart, however, this one was coming from the television, as she noticed her trainer’s backside, twitch slightly.

“A bit of flatulence is a common occurrence during any yoga routine,” the trainer said, as her stance widened to release another fart. “It is completely, natural and you should feel no shame about it.”

As if on cue, the pressure in Hiliana’s lower intestines released in a prolonged fart, the smell making her go dizzy. Stuck in this pose, Hiliana had no choice, but to be subjected to her own torment, the stance leaving her colon open to release more of her gas. The virtual trainer reverberated with her own farts, attempting to calm Hiliana down, but only succeeding in making her feel worse. The sound of a bell finally, marked the end of Hiliana’s stretching, her body slumping to the ground with one final outburst from both her own and the trainer’s rears.

“Good job today,” the trainer said, giving her smelly student a thumbs up. “To avoid overworking your body, the game will lock up for the day. For your own safety, I recommend staying away from any strenuous, physical activity until tomorrow’s session. Just remember, a healthy life is a happy life.”

The game console shut itself down, leaving Hiliana alone with her lingering gas. Tired of reeking like sweat and week old pizza, Hiliana tossed off her workout clothes and jumped in the shower. Watching the water trickle down her bloated stomach, she was already regretting her decision. Even out of her yoga pose, she let loose an occasional fart, each one a small respite from the pressure in her gut. Dousing her hair underneath the shower head, she attempted to think how this could be anywhere near a healthy lifestyle. Then again, she had heard stranger methods, and the sheer, absurdity of her trainer’s advice must have some merit considering the massive price tag that came with the game. Shutting off the water, Hiliana dried herself off, and got ready for bed, determined to continue the Wii Get Fit health plan until she got results.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a loud slam, Hiliana swung aside the door into her apartment, her elbow doing most of the work with her arms laden with dozens of takeout bags. Six weeks, playing Wii Get Fit had created a surplus of flab that surrounded her body, her thick arms helpful for carrying the enormous amount of calories needed to sustain it. Days ago, she had abandoned her old workout shirt, in favor of a light blue tank top that almost covered up her chubby belly. A pair, of tight yoga pants, dug into her waist and plump rear, her fat oozing out over the pants to create a thick muffintop.

With a sigh of relief, Hiliana dropped her haul onto the coffee table, and wiped away the sweat from her face. Sitting down on the couch, she sunk into the cushion, letting her gut hang out as she tried to catch her breath. Dipping her hand into one of the bags, she grabbed one of the burgers, and tore off the wrapper, shoving it into her waiting mouth, and dripping sauce onto her top. Leaning to one side, she let loose a rancid fart, opening up more room for her impending meal.

As Hiliana finished up her third bacon cheeseburger, the impending, painful feeling of fullness let her know it was time for her daily workout routine. Washing down her meal with a hearty gulp from her third milkshake, Hiliana risked tearing apart her pants to walk up to the balance board and turn on the game. Skipping through the opening menu, Hiliana was once again greeted by her trainer, the upbeat smile becoming, less friendly, with each passing day.

Standing still on the balance board, Hiliana slowly, breathed in and out, watching her stuffed gut bob up and down. The constant beeping of the game loading up the mirror image, was interspersed by loud belches form Hiliana as she rubbed her sore stomach. Finally, with a ding, the trainer on screen started to blow up to Hiliana’s size, even down to the fat folds pressing into her clothing. With a look of malice, Hiliana stared at the trainer, as the albino woman used her pudgy arms to hold up the number 315 to show her current weight.

“You are ready to BWOOOORRRP begin another wonderful day of exercise,” the trainer belched, jiggling her belly up and down.

“Yeah, URP, great,” Hiliana replied, trying to psych herself up.

Like Hiliana did every day, she followed her trainer’s words and motions to the letter, heaving her overstuffed body in positions she didn’t think were even possible. Leaning forward into the first position, she was greeted by the echoing flatulence of her ass and her trainer’s. The constant gas expulsions, left the already sweaty woman, smelling like her own, clogged up digestive tract after the end of each exercise session. With the relieving noise of a bell, Hiliana was released from her stretching, giving her a moment to catch her breath.

“Great work today,” the trainer said, showing her approval with a boisterous fart. “According to my scans, your body has greatly improved since starting the program. Your weight and calorie consumption is perfectly, balanced. In addition, you’ve passed,” she paused for a moment, as both she and Hiliana let out one more post-yoga fart, “through multiple levels of yoga training. You should be feeling much more limber.”

Despite, Hiliana’s chubby body, she found truth in the trainer’s words, still being able to reach her toes no matter how much she stuffed her gut. While she could debate, whether or not the diet plan was making her healthier, she had to admit that the ability to eat whatever she wanted was liberating to say the least. Even her gas problems, seemed more of a blessing than a curse, having gotten used to the smell, and partly, enjoying how she got to let loose after every yoga session.

“Don’t think we’re done yet though,” the trainer said to Hiliana, bending over like she was trying to push her stomach against the television screen. “Tomorrow we’ll be making some adjustments to your health plan to further your development. Make sure you eat plenty, to fuel yourself up for what’s to come.”

Turning her sweaty ass towards the TV, Hiliana reached into her takeout bags to munch on the last remaining burger. “Don’t worry, I’ll be ready,” Hiliana replied, leaving a parting cloud of gas as she retreated to her bedroom to finish her food.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moaning and groaning of Hiliana’s stomach, finally woke her up, her eyes prying open to see that she had slept in way past noon. Stretching out her thick arms to scratch at the wiry armpit hair underneath, she jiggled her multiple chins as she let out a long yawn, reeking of the previous night’s dinner. Tossing aside the covers, she stared down at the greasy, blue, tank top that dug into her abundance of flesh around her torso, the grease and food stained fabric coming a few inches too short to cover up her belly. Without a bra, her gigantic G-cup breasts were hung down on top of her stomach, barely contained by her shirt. Swinging her bare, chunky legs over the side, she leaned over to one side, threatening to rip apart the pair of dirty panties straddling her massive rear. With a grunt, Hiliana let loose her morning gas, enjoying the feeling of relief and inhaling the scent that surrounded her day in and day out.

It took a few attempts before Hiliana climbed out of bed, in no rush to move, thankful that it was the weekend and she didn’t have to deal with her coworkers or the public. Every time she left the safety of her apartment, she would have to deal with the pinched noses and looks of disgust from people who didn’t approve of her lifestyle. It wasn’t all their fault, they were just ignorant about the healthy lifestyle, that only she was privileged to. Sure, she wasn’t the lightest of women, but all that fat could be contorted in ways a skinny person couldn’t even think of. In addition, her loss in restraint when it came to expelling gas, left her body in a kind of zen state, unburdened by digestive pain no matter how much she stuffed herself.

Stopping in the kitchen to warm up her breakfast, Hiliana went through her fridge, checking off what she had left, and trying to think of how many drive-thrus she would have to visit to have enough for the week. Scribbling on a note pad, Hiliana wrote down her list, just in time for her microwave to finish. Sticking her shopping list to the fridge, she popped open the microwave to retrieve her platter of steaming hot, breakfast burritos, dousing them in a waterfall of sauce packets before going into her living room.

Plopping her rear onto the couch, Hiliana started shoving her meal into her mouth, paying little attention to the sauce and various bits of sausage and beans, leaking out of the back of the burritos and onto her top. Each meal she ate was further fuel for her daily workout routine, her constant food consumption ensuring she had more than enough calories to get through her trainer’s exercise. Devouring the last burrito, she washed it down with the last few drops from her 2-liter soda bottle, a mighty, belch reeking of meat and morning breath pouring out and echoing off the walls.

Finished with her morning meal, Hiliana waddled her way up to the balance board, hearing the piece of plastic creak underneath her weight. With a wave of her meaty hand, Hiliana greeted her trainer, watching in anticipation as she saw the buffering symbol appear for the mirror image feature. Like a hose of pure lard was being pumped into her, the trainer slim body exploded into a heavy form of fat and cellulite, the white skin, folding and falling into itself to try and recreate Hiliana’s body. Her blue top, stretched out and stained to further sync up with Hiliana, her thin yoga pants clinging to the chunky thighs as if it were a second skin. In large golden numbers, Hiliana’s weight was displayed at an impressive 650 pounds.

“Are you BWOOORRRPP ready to begin to today’s workout?” the trainer asked, clapping her hands together and jiggling her gut.

“You UURP know it,” Hiliana belched back, pressing the button on the remote to start the session.

What followed was a synchronized session of the two obese women stretching and bending their bodies into positions that even a woman half her size couldn’t do. Spreading her legs and squatting down, Hiliana released a torrent of horrendous gas from her colon, the force growing stronger the wider she made her stance. Still under the assumption that Hiliana might be embarrassed by her gas, the trainer reciprocated the with her own fart, matching Hiliana with its bassy tone. Kneeling on the balance board, Hiliana stretched out her arms, pressed her hands on the floor and tucked her head against her wobbling breasts. In this position, she could both marvel at the way her flab hung, mere inches from the floor and breath in the aura of body odor and flatulence that permeated her flesh. Keeping one hand on the ground to keep herself steady, Hiliana reached forward and groped her belly, grateful for the gift her trainer had given her.

“That’s enough for now,” the trainer said, exiting her stance with a prolonged PHHHHRRRRRTTT noise. “If you think you can handle it, take a breather, get some more nutrition, and then we can UUUURP do another yoga session.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Hiliana replied, bowing to her trainer, showing her thanks and bursting out another fart. Putting the game on rest mode, Hiliana did as she was told and sat back down on the couch to rest. Rummaging through her snack stash, she popped open a bag of chips and turned on the TV to prepare for her next session. Mindlessly, munching on her chips and flipping through channels, Hiliana finally, stopped once she landed on her local new station.

“Our top story today,” began the skinny as a twig, blonde woman, in a blue suit, “the legal action against Nintendo has finally, made its way to the courts. Six months ago, the company released a game called Wii Get Fit, designed to bring at home health plans to a new level. However, due to various programming bugs thought to be planted by a disgruntled employee, the game meant to promote fitness, would offer such advice as overeating enormous amounts of food and taking part in exercises that left them little control over the resulting gas. The product was recalled shortly, after, but that didn’t stop a few from slipping through into a few unlucky gamers hands. Thankfully, all reports suggest that no one has fallen for the slob-like teachings of this corrupted trainer. Common sense once again proving that-“

Hiliana shut off the television to stare at her reflection in the black screen. In it, she saw six months of hard work, all based on the faith she had placed on that smiling trainer’s face. Squinting her own face, she broke the uneasy silence with another fart, before reaching back into the pouch for a handful of chips. Smothering her face with crumbs, she was eager to keep herself in shape, for the trainer who had taught her the secret to living a healthy, happy life.


End file.
